


TOXIC LOVE

by alinova



Category: DC Animated Universe, DC Cinematic Universe, DCU (Comics), Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8681107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alinova/pseuds/alinova
Summary: This is a collection of all the roleplays my girlfriend and I have done as my OC, Nova x Poison Ivy. These roleplays were what inspired me to write Nova. Enjoy! I do not own anything to do with Suicide Squad or the DCEU apart from my own OC.





	1. One: Origins

Ivy had been enjoying herself, murdering absolutely EVERYONE who stood in her way! Who was it this time? Why, it was some stupid cops who kept KILLING HER GOD DAMN PLANTS FOR NO REASON! How DARE THEY! Right? Right of course. She'd destroy them. Make them regret everything. Make them regret life. Make them want to d i e, and then, as she was MOTHER NATURE HERFUCKINGSELF, she would grant them death.

What a better way to go than being smothered by mother nature herself?

But of course good ol'batman had to fucking show up and take her ass into custody. They contained her in her cell in the asylum, and she already knew that Joker and Harley definietly had something to do with it.

She'd get her revenge eventually, she decided.

But as she was sulking in her cell, she noticed them bringing in another rather cute girl, moving over to eavesdrop.

"She's been taken in for violent protest to protect some trees."

ooooh... So this girl was a plant lover just like her?

Fantastiiiicccc... Maybbbbbeeee she'd just haaappppeeen to get her hands on the pretty little thing. A grin appeared on her lips, watching as she was escorted by.

Florence kicked and threw herself about as much as possible. God damn it. GOD damn it! How had this even happened? Where was she- ARKHAM ASYLUM? Oh, no. Oh, GOD no. This was the place they kept the likes of The Joker and Harley Quinn. What was SHE doing here?

So first they massacred trees and now they locked her up with the worst of the worst. Great. Just great. How was she supposed to get anything done from here? How was she supposed to train herself and protest and how was she supposed to see her boyfriend?

Florence hadn't even told Jared she was going to the protest. There's no way he'd know what happened. He'd think she'd just done a runner. Oh god, oh god, oh, god, oh god...

Thrown into the cell, her head bashed against the wall a little. It was more than enough to make her dizzy. Her hands were uncuffed and the she was LEFT in there. All locked up with nowhere to go. This was just... the worst day of her life. The worst.

Ivy had hummed curiously as she watched and listened. Well then, whenever she had the chance to get out of this place, she guessed she'd take that pretty young thing with her. What a sweet cutie!

And someone like her too.

Well. Not entirely like her. She didn't think the girl could shoot vines around like she did but she was a plant pROTECTOR LIKE HER AND THAT WAS IMPORTANT.

She grinned widely, and moved to stalk about her little cell. Awhile later she ended up being sprung by Harley and Joker, she forgave the two considering they SPRUNG HER OUT.. And she had requested to take a friend with her.

"Course Pammy!" Harley had agreed and Ivy stalked off to her cell, breaking into it effortlessly with the Keycard that the other two had acquired with a grin. The green mistress stood there with her hands on her hips looking all perfect and authority.. "Now now now child, I heard that you're here for trying to protect some plants.." She cooed innocently as she approached her. "My names Poison Ivy.. And I like your morals.."

Florence had been trying to sleep away the entire experience. Not even eight hours into her time at the asylum and she was already getting out? Maybe they'd realised she was here by mistake! Oh, thank the Goddess above-

Oh, NO way- THAT was Poison Ivy!

Florence's jaw dropped as she sat up in her little prison bed, staring at the green, leafy beauty in complete wonder. Oh, she was SO incredibly beautiful! The way she shined...

Oh, goodness. How could anyone ever want to lock her up?

"I'm- uh-"

Florence was simply speechless. She'd IDOLISED Ivy ever since she could remember. The woman stood for EVERYTHING she stood for and did a hell of a job of it, too. Florence was speechless at the sight of her. She couldn't even tell Ivy her name. What even was her name? She couldn't remember. She didn't think she WANTED to. Florence had heard that Poison Ivy was incredibly alluring and enchanted everyone she met (except for a select few including The Joker), but she'd never expected it to feel so... like THIS...

Ivy grinned as she watched the girl stutter and stutter, fumbling over her pretty words. She shook her head and nodded it after all at once. "Well seeming the PLANTS GOT YOUR TONGUE, I'll call you... Nova. Nova fits you." She stated and turned to gaze out at the two waiting for them in the hall. "Come along, little one." She said simply, holding one of her perfect hands out to offer it to her. "I'm springing you outta hereeee. Pretty little things like you shouldn't be locked up and I could usssssse some help." She grinned and moved to take her hand without letting her take it, pulling her out into the hall.

"Nova, I'd like you to meet our helpers, Harley Quinn and The Joker. Darlings, this is my new little minion, NOVA." She introduced before she simply began to walk down the hall to the exit.

She knew how to get out. She just assumed that the couple would be following her as she dragged Nova with her.

Florence-

Well, no. She supposed her name was NOVA now. Hmm. The weird thing was that it felt so RIGHT in relation to her own self. How had Ivy known that? How had she managed to pick the perfect name right out of the air like that? It was the strangest thing. Destiny? Fate? Perhaps...

She trailed gamely along slightly behind Ivy as she was led down the corridor. Nova was too terrified to turn around to even GLANCE at the clown King and Queen, so she walked a little too stiffly, her long hair swinging behind her as she went. The... Clown couple wouldn't just leave her alone, though. She knew they wouldn't. It was like they could smell her fear and her unease...

Some quiet cackling sounded from behind her but she couldn't tell which one of them it had been. Whoever it had been... it had sent CHILLS up her spine. Oh, god. She was not MEANT to RUN with these people! They were insane! What was she DOING? Caught under Ivy's spell?

Hands clamped down on her shoulders and she screamed. The Joker laughed right into her ear and began to give her a very overly rough massage. It was HURTING-

"Now, now, NOW... what is a little leaf like you doing with all the slices of bread in the TOASTER? Hmmm? You smell entirely too SANE, leaf..."

Nova wanted to cry. This was too much.

She tore her hand away from Poison Ivy and rocketed herself out of The Joker's vice like grip, throwing herself back against the wall with her hand clasped to her chest. It looked like this had been the right thing to do when it came to Harley Quinn, as the girl was looking very approvingly at the distance Nova had put between herself and the Queen's... what was it she called that mad man? 'Puddin'?

Ivy had sighed and rolled her eyes, moving over to her new pet. "Good god, Harley, would you CONTROL your man?" She hissed, eyes like the devil as she glared down the clown with annoyed eyes. "Leave her alone. She's new to this world, just a little protester." She scolded harshly and Harley had burst into giggles, taking her Puddin's hand.

"c'mon puddin. Lets get OUTTA here. It's got BAD VIBES." She decided and tugged at him,going ahead.

Ivy sighed disappointedly and shook her head, hands moving to gently rub at her arms. "Cmon nooova.. Don't worry J and Harley wont hurt you as long as I'm around," She promised her. "You just gotta stick with me and alll will be good, you hear?" She said and took a step back, beginning to walk away again.

"Are you coming? Don't want to be cooped up in here. You'll havemuch more fun avenging plants with me back in my green house. I've got a lot of work to do with you." She said simply. "I'm thinking you could be my partner in crime. I'll get you use to allll sorts of poisons so you're tolerable to them all and you'll be able to rule gotham alongside me.."

Nova's heart simultaneously picked up and settled down. She'd never...

She'd never FELT like this before. Not even about Jared. Oh, Jared... I'm so sorry... but you've never supported nor understood the things I'm passionate about. This... this GODDESS... she understands me. She wants to take care of me and give me the things I NEED in order to protect the poor, innocent plants.

Shaking a little, Nova licked her lips and nodded, holding her hand out for Ivy to take so that the Goddess could lead her out of the asylum,

"I think... I think I'd really... like that..." She said quietly. Was this the right path?

Nova decided she didn't care. As long as she was following Poison Ivy, she would follow her ANYWHERE.

"Don't worry, young one.." Ivy began as she slowly began to walk down the hall backwards, hands holding the girls as she tugged her with her. "Nobody will hurt you under my watchful eye. This is the beginning of your new life." She told her and moved to happily tug her along, finally turning to walk properly, redhair bouncing around her shoulders as she did.

"Together we'll make the world GREEN. Ain't it just a WONDERFUL color?" She cooed and looked back to eye the girl carefully. "Hmm.. Maybe we'll go shopping. You need some FABULOUS clothes. And a costume.. A proper one, that'll let everyone know who you are and what your mission is." She said.

"Momma will teach you all the things you need to know to be in this world."

And she would. Ivy had decided she'd mentor this lost child and teach her how to REALLY make a difference. Fuck protesting.

Nova fought the urge to MOAN.

Oh, this woman surely wasn't real! There weren't even any words in her vocabulary that could describe how... incredible she was. EVERYTHING was seemingly perfect about this woman. This GODDESS. How had Florence's worst day become Nova's best?

"Hey... isn't it technically my birthday?" She asked, musing this quietly. She wasn't even really aware she'd said it out loud until Ivy

laughed and respond.

OH, NO. Don't laugh. I'll only fall in love with you twice as hard. Although... that was probably something Ivy would want, wasn't it? Oh, Nova HOPED so. From what Ivy had told her, she was going to be her very own right hand...

Nova shivered in pleasure. There surely could be no greater honour. She'd always wondered HOW Harley Quinn could fall in love with a maniacal psychopath like The Joker, but NOW... being led to a future she desired so STRONGLY by a woman she was pretty sure she was half in love with... Nova could just UNDERSTAND.

It was far too easy to fall in love with these people.

But maybe Nova was MEANT to fall in love with Ivy. Maybe this was SUPPOSED to be her destiny. She'd always, always felt such a strong connection to plants and such a strong need to protect them. That couldn't be COINCIDENCE, right? And for Poison Ivy to pick HER, of all people...

Oh, Nova felt she could FAINT with pride. Nova brought her free hand up to trace the lines and vines imbedded as a part of Ivy's beautiful green skin on her hand in wonder. It was so beautiful...

Who could bear to place cuffs on these wrists?

Ivy began laughing, letting her touch her as she pleased. "Why, child, I suppose you're right about that!" She beamed. "Well these aren't PARTY CLOTHES now are they? We really DO need to go shopping! Get you something nice to wear. Maybe we'll stop to the Jokers club, he's got a nice place, real classy, we can dance and drink and just enjoy the night for awhile, before going off to cause some chaos and maybe get some cake. You like cake, don't ya?" She asked, and looked back to her as they simply walked free of the asylum.

She had gotten Joker to drop her off at the greenhouse and she had escorted Nova to her own wardrobe and began to finger through it to try to find something that would fit the girl. When she found a nice skirt and a top, she tossed it at her. "Here ya go, Kid. Put that on."

She grinned and moved to change into her favorite green dress, hands sweeping her locks over her shoulder and sighing happily before she moved to pet at one of the plants that was there. Cooing and kissing at it before she had moved herself to lean against one of her vines, watching the girl with interested eyes.

"Now whats your usual style, Nova? For the love of god please don't tell me its baggy jeans and t shirts because that will be changing.. Real quick."

Nova watched Ivy change in awe. She hadn't even cared that Nova had been sitting right there. Suddenly, she felt shy, almost. Smitten.

"I like..." Nova trailed carefully over to Ivy, picking up a long strand of her hair, and then a second and a third and began to plait it with an intimate sort of care and attention that could only come from someone who cared a great deal about another, "dresses and dungarees and halter tops..." she hummed as she thought, manipulating Ivy's hair about with an almost worship-like care, "I also like jumpsuits and playsuits and anything... you'd want me to wear... at all..." her voice got a lot softer with the last part, almost a whisper. Nova brought her eyes up to meet Ivy's, her breath caught in her throat. She knew this was what happened to everyone who met Ivy and hadn't yet gotten used to her toxins and natural enchanting scent. It played on pheromones, made everyone love her until they grew more resilient to it.

Nova sighed and moved away to start getting ready, her back to Ivy to try and be more confident with what she was doing.

Ivy watched with interested eyes as the girl undressed. She listened carefully to what she had said and the girls eyes trailed over her back carefully, grinning delightfully. "Your taste sounds nice. We'll have to see how it goes when we're actually shopping and picking out clothes!" She decided as she gave a nod of her head. The grin settled on her lips grew wider as she began then to walk to the exit, brushing a hand back through her hair carefully. The girl was interesting enough, Nova.. HER Nova. An interesting little thing that seemed a bit too shy to show her body off. Ivy could respect that. She wouldn't PUSH her that was wrong. But, she'd happily just watch her from afar for now. It seemed she had no issue watching HER..

Not that Ivy would ever complaaain..

She hummed and turned to look back at Nova with a small giggle falling off her lips. "The night is young, Nova. We need to get out there and show the world what they have coming to them! The new power team is together and ready to wreak havoc!"

Nova gave out a nervous little sigh. She wasn't sure if it was loud enough for Ivy to hear, but... she'd been friendly enough up until now for Nova to feel a little more comfortable in her company. Not everything could pose a threat, right? It most definitely could, actually. Especially in Gotham. And they were heading to The Joker's club...

Great...

Because she so desperately wanted to see HIM again. Nova didn't mind Harley Quinn so much, she'd decided. She'd seemingly won her approval back at the asylum when she'd thrown herself away from the love of Harley's life. But that girl was insane and unpredictable and petty and very overly jealous. Then again, so was HE.

A horrifying team, those two made. Was that what Ivy was looking for? Was she trying to match up to them?

Nova didn't know if she wanted to be involved in that particular rivalry. She was, well... SANE. The others clearly were not. This was not her world. She had no clue how she was even still ALIVE right now. Perhaps she wouldn't be by the end of the night...

She hesitated, Ivy strolling ahead of her in that mesmerising way of hers. The pheromones related spell Ivy's natural aroma had her under made her want so desperately just to follow her to the ends of the Earth, but... her self preservation instincts were kicking in to retaliate. Walking into The Joker's club could be a death sentence if you didn't belong or if you went with the intention to get it on with Harley or if you were SANE, like she was...

Ivy gave her no choice, though, and she couldn't match the woman in a fight, nor could she resist doing whatever the Goddess before her wanted her to, and so she allowed Ivy to take her along to the club with her, even allowing Ivy to secure vines around her wrists like shackles - leading her like some kind of a love pet/slave.

vy had ignored Nova's hesitance, it was of course, understandable, for her to feel that way. The girl was sane, entirely sane- not that she would be by the time Ivy was done with her. But sane people always did feel a little more... Out of place, persay, than the insane ones when people like Ivy took them in as their pet or sidekick. Nova wasn't any different, but she seemed to worship Ivy and she wasn't about to let someone who literally saw her as a goddess escape her grasp. Why would she? Ivy craved to have that, to be seen as such. She WAS A GODDESS! And this pretty young thing... This pretty young thing saw and appreciated that.

She had her own little follower, and she loved it.

She figured going to the club would help Nova calm herself down and become more relaxed. Especially if she got a couple drinks in her, so that she wouldn't be a fumbling fool when she talked to her, annnnd not to mention she'd probably be more willing to go rob some stores with her. Besides, it was the girls birthday! The day that NOVA became a person and welllll.. Whoever she was before Ivy was dead.

So thats where they were heading to. That's where they showed up. The club was huge and gorgeous and fANTASTIC. Harley wasn't dancing. It was out of place and kind of odd to see another girl dancing up there, but it didn't matter to Ivy either way.

She was here to dance herself.

Just as soon as they entered, their presence was quite clearly picked up on by the Clown henchmen about the place. She reckoned she could even see Johnny Frost over THERE through the crowd, touching something in his ear and talking into it...

Oh, no. Oh, no, no, no, no. That was a fair indicator of what was about to happen, wasn't it? THEY were COMING. Nova trembled a little in trepidation and inched closer to Ivy, allowing the vines between them to drop a little, but she couldn't ESCAPE - this was what the vines around her wrists did, as well as showing her off as a pet, they KEPT her there at Ivy's side. Nova was glancing around her constantly, trying to discern where they WERE but they still managed to sneak up on them...

How did they do that?!

Their calling card was the shiver that run right up and down her spine - and then suddenly Harley Quinn jumped out of nowhere and latched onto her shoulders,

"BOO, kid!" Harley cried in that shrill, heavy accent of hers, "Ooh, look! Ivy's gotcha all at her mERCY! Look, puddin'!"

Nova shuddered again, harder this time. It was HIM.

"Ahhh, the oooooold leaf slave trick!" Joker cried by way of greeting, strolling over with his... cane... thing, "SO, PAMMY! CHOOSE YOUR POISON!" He cheered, brandishing his arm to the side to reveal Frost standing there with an entire assortment of drinks on a platter. Joker had obviously been going for a pun with that last line, and Nova could see Ivy wasn't impressed.

Harley Quinn WAS, though that surprised nobody. She erupted into a chorus of manic giggles.

Nova felt like she was going to faint. It was all too much. They were draining all of her energy.

Ivy hummed and rolled her eyes at Joker's attempt at a pun. What a STUPID one it was too, but of course Harley was in a fit of laughter before he even ifnished saying it. She tapped her chin mockingly in thought as she looked over the Alcohol and turned her eyes down to Nova curiously. "Tell me, sweetheart, what is your taste in alcohol? What would YOU like?" She questioned her, her hand reaching out to affectionately brush her fingers back through the girls hair, eyes playful as she watched the reaction that she got from it.

Of course everyone could probably SMELL how uncomfortable and scared Nova was. BUT that was why IVY was there. Ivy was there to make her come out of that sane little shell of hers and introduce her to the new world, introduce her to the REAL world, what would soon be HER world. THAT was her job and she'd have it done, hopefully, by the end of the night, although she didn't quite think it'd be as easy as she first assumed while watching her fight the guards on her way into arkham.. Oh no, she'd have to fight to get this one out of the sanity shell.

But she'd get her out nonetheless.

Nova's expression was thoroughly pained as Ivy's hands carressed over her. Licking at her lips, her eyes rolling back up into her head for a little, she stiffened and then RELAXED under her touch, drooping a little like a neglected plant.

"... Anything..." she decided eventually. Nova wasn't sure if this was the wisest decision, though, considering she was fairly sure POISON Ivy was likely to slip her some kind of potion or POISON at some point. It was in her name, after all, and she'd TOLD Nova as much while at the asylum.

Harley slipped forward, detaching herself reluctantly from her paramour's touch in order to grab Nova's chin in her hand, drawing the poor girl's attention to her,

"There are DEFINITELY SOME SCREWS LOOSE IN THERE, PAMMY! WE JUST GOTTA WORK ON WHAT WE GOT!" She shouted excitedly, right in Nova's face. The tension was immediately back and it DOUBLED when Nova's gaze accidentally slipped to The Joker, who was grinning THAT... manic, Cheshire cat type smile...

It was truly disturbing. She was glad she'd fallen victim to Ivy and not HIM. She was glad Harley EXISTED.

Ivy snickered quietly as harley spoke, nodding her head. "I know, trust me. Thats why I CHOSE her." She said simply and stepped froward to grab some CAPTAIN MORGAN. It wasn't TOO STRONG and the girl would enjoy it, she decided. Plus it could be mixed with basically any type of soda and wasn't limited to being taken straight or with coke or pepsi, which is something that Ivy enjoyed was the options that it gave her. Her eyes scoped the bottle and looked to Nova with a hum. "es, this will do just fine, just perfect." She decided and nodded to Frost so that he would go on with the alochol.

She moved her body back to Nova and caressed the girls cheek gently, eyes staring down into hers carefully. "Don't worry, Nova..." She started quietly, leaning so her face was closer to hers, saying softly just above a whisper. "You're in good hands.."

Then, the girl place a chaste kiss against her cheek. Her ability to charm was beyonnnnnnd compare!

Though Harley AND THE JOKER would probably argue that Joker was more charming.

Which is why she didn't say her thoughts aloud.

Nova wavered but managed to stay on her feet, running a shaky tongue of her legs. She even allowed Ivy to tip the drink into her mouth, wincing against the unintentional intensity of the drink. Ivy was still cupping her cheek. It was hard to think when she was within physical contact,

"Whaddya think of the DRINKY, petal?" Harley asked in her shrill warble, and Nova didn't quite know what to say. She took too long to answer his Queen, apparently, as Joker lashed out at her leg with his cane,

"When someone of, uh, HIGHER AUTHORITY asks a question, turnip, it's generally, uh, considered POLITE TO ANSWER!"

Nova was visibly trembling now, inching even closer to Ivy. She wanted to go HOME. She wanted to be with JARED. How did she end up here? With an almost silent whimper, she clenched her fists at her sides and lifted her chin and held her shoulders steady.

Deep breaths. Okay. Answer the Queen.

"It was a bit... STRONG for what it was," she informed Harley politely, deciding it would be safer to just be honest with these people. Harley Quinn was a master psychologist, after all. She could surely tell when Nova was lying or being insincere, and she would no doubt not take kindly to anything like that.

Harley's delighted giggle and the (slightly too harsh) slap to Nova's shoulder told her she had done WELL.

Good. Gooood. She figured Harley would be the kind of girl to appreciate brutal honesty like that. Tell it as it is.

Even THE JOKER looked like he approved, swirling his cane, his attention now averted elsewhere. He really just didn't look like he was OKAY - but everyone already knew that, didn't they? Nobody ever tried to HELP him apart from Harley, and, well... look where she was now.

Nova's attention danced back over to Ivy, who seemed to be shimmering now, glorious and beautiful and other-worldly. A GODDESS. Nova sighed, absolutely at a loss for words, tilting her head into the absolutely adoring look she was giving Ivy.

Harley clapped and sighed blissfully,

"Aw, I remember the initial hit, puddin'! Don't you? I couldn't keep my EYES off ya!"

Ivy had hummed as she moved her body to the music pumping in the club, lifting the drink to her own lips before she curled an arm around Nova's shoulders, a grin rested on her lips as she lifted the bottle to press against the girls lips once more. "It's strong, but you'll get use to it, I promise." She told her as a laugh left her lips. "You'll grow to love it."

Little did she know she'd grow to love her new pet too..

Oh well, her eyes flittered to Harley and Joker and she hummed softly. "We're not staying long, having a few drinks might have a dance, then its a night out shoPPing for us girls.. After all, did you know its Nova's BIRTHDAY tonight?" She cooed and her hand raised, eyes going back to nova as she caressed her cheek with the back of her hand again. "And what a gloooowwwwing birthday girl do we have." She smiled and winked playfully at the girl, patting her shoulder after.

"If you two don't mind of course our staying here." She added, looking back to them. After all, they did own the place, they decided who stayed and who didn't, and after the whole issue they had with each other it was only polite of her to ask to stay.

Even if she didn't want to be polite.

Nova couldn't draw her eyes away from Ivy too easily. She was entirely too absorbed in that... Goddess.

"Yeah..." she murmured in hypnotised agreement to Ivy's assertion that she would grow to love... something. It was hard for her to pay complete attention. Every inch of her felt like it was on FIRE around her. How could she cope with this long term?

A delighted peal of giggles distracted her enough to draw her out of her Ivy centered reverie,

"Oh, NO KIDDIN'?! You hear THAT, Puddin'? It's petal's BIRTHDAY! What didya say ya name was, sweetie?"

"Nova."

"NOOOOOVA. Ooh! I LIKE it! Nice one." Harley then turned to her psychotic boyfriend with a wistful little smile, her hands clasped together as if she were ready to beg for something, "Mistah J, can we throw Nova a lil' birthday PARTY? No explosive cake, of COURSE, but- a party? Could we? Please, Puddin'? Please, please, please?"

Joker didn't answer straight away, his attention too wrapped up in the goings on of the club. Harley tugged at his sleeve and then patted his pale, pale cheek to draw him back to her. Harley seemed to know him better than he even knew himself.

With some rapid, almost startled blinking and a hasty, host-like but still inexplicably NASTY grin, Joker answered,

"Anything you want, Harley-mine," he answered as if he hadn't been so delayed in responding.

A... birthday party? Oh, no...

Goodbye, sanity, she thought to herself.

"Ooooh, a birthday party?" Ivy hummed thoughtfully and turned to look over her Nova carefully. "Oh well than these DRAB things one do," She said as she reached out to tug at the skirt and shirt that the girl was wearing.

Even if it had been in her wardrobe..

It was still DRAB.

She grinned and patted at her Nova's cheek. "We gotta get you something.. REAL NICE for tonight then!" She decided and then turned her body towards Harley. "I'm gonna take her out for a quick shopping spree, while you two whip up her party. Harley, just send me a text when you're done." She sad nodding to Harley. "And NO EXPLOSIVE CAKE." SHe emphasized to remind Joker that he wasn't to do anything like that.

"Are we on the same page? Yes? Good. I'll see you two clowns in a bit." She said simply before taking Nova's hand in the one that wasn't clutching the liquor bottle and tugged her out of the club happily, humming as she looked around. "Nownownownow... What malllll should we hit upp.."

Nova didn't know...

She was too busy sighing like a smitten teenager and staring up at Ivy in wonder. Oh, what a privilege...

Nova circled her arm around Ivy's arm (the one that was right by her, of course) - letting the vines around her wrists loosen as they got more comfortable with her. She wasn't even bothered by them. She liked them. They were beautiful, dainty little things and their grips weren't too tight. She loved them and they began to love her back.

One snaked up of it's own accord to carress Nova's cheek and she held her free hand out for it to curl around. She brought it up to her lips and pressed a little kiss there, little it know it was loved and protected and cared for-

This was why she'd been called a hippie for most of her life.

Satisfied that she was no threat and that they LOVED her, the vines released her and curled around her like needy little children. They'd act like this unless Ivy ordered them otherwise, she figured.

When they did eventually (Ivy took her time choosing) a mall, and then a SHOP, it was clear they stood out quite a bit. Nova could see why. A stunning green plant goddess with a... normal... girl... anchored possessively to her side with all vines wrapped around her like she was some ancient statue WOULD be a little out of place.

"... Miss Ivy?" She asked quietly, not sure how formally she should be addressing her, "I think we're attracting some unwanted attention..."

Nova was right, too, there were members of the GCPD watching them in the crowds of people.

Ivy hummed delgihtfully as she listened and glanced around. "Oh screeeew them. The only one capable of taking us in my love, is Batman and he wont show up unless we kill somebody," She assured her. "He wont show for petty thievery." She giggled as she shook her head and grinned delightfully. She looked about the store they had wandered into and headed straight to the dresses. "We'll only get a few things tonight, just to last a week and then we'll go on a proper spree when you're more built up to some toxins and such," She explained delightfully. She licked her lips a little and looked over the dresses.

She stood back from them and then moved around to look through them. When she found this GORGEOUS [ prom-dress-hot-sale-union23t60 ] green dress, she instantly pushed it into her Nova's arms with a wide smile.

"Here, you'd look so GORGEOUS in this. Go put it on," She ordered, nudging her off towards the changing room while she looked over some more of the different dresses.

Nova went off to change obediently. She had to admit it really did look...

WOW. How did Ivy have such a knack with these things? There were just some things she seemed to know would be perfect for her. The shopping assistant gasped and made some sort of deranged cooing noise when she saw her, hands on her cheeks,

"Oh, look at you! Your GIRLFRIEND is such a lucky woman!"

Nova blanched at the term 'girlfriend' but decided against correcting the assistant. She couldn't exactly tell the woman Ivy was her 'captor' or that she was Ivy's 'pet', of sorts. It wasn't exactly a normal arrangement, was it? Instead she just blanched and nodding, looking down to her feet. She watched Ivy very quietly as the woman charmed her way into getting her the dress for free, wondering exactly what she WAS to Ivy, now. There had been no clear indication to how the Goddess felt about her, and she could never really tell if the affection directed at her was genuine or not...

Hmmm. It made her feel a little itchy and impatient. She was already too obsessed with her... 'owner'.

Ivy charmed her way into getting it and some mroe dresses for free, a smile on hejr lips before they exited the store and Ivy simply began giggling. "Well, that was toooo easy!" She told the girl with a smile. "Guess that happens." She shrugged and began towards the exit, getting the text from Harley saying it was ready. "Well we got a party to get to, Nova.." She smiled looking back at the girl and studing her in the dress. "You look so breathtaking in that." SHe told her. "There will be lots of pictures."

Ivy geniunely did think the girl looked absolutely amazing in this new dress that she chose. It fit her perfectly in all the right spots and showed off all the right things and the color definitely matched ehr skin. She was gorgeous. So gorgeous. Especially in that dress.

Not that Ivy saw it as any more than that.

Nova flushed and ducked her head, letting Ivy's vines curl themselves adoringly around her to make sure she was still there on the journey back to the club.

And when they arrived...

The Joker was wearing a HAT.

AND BIG SHOES. VERY BIG, CLOWN SHOES.

And Harley-

Harley looked out of this world. She looked INSANE. She looked... glorious. Nova couldn't help the breathtaking grin that took over. No-one had ever really... done anything like this for her before. Nobody had cared enough.

It was terrifying to her how RELAXED she felt all of a sudden. No- Wait- That was probably those fumes Harley and The Joker pumped all throughout their clubs all the time. Hmm. That was kind of relieving?

A drink was handed to her and she drank it without looking at it, knocking her head back. Woah. WOAH. That had been all kinds of strong. No doubt one of Harley's own homemade cocktails.

Ah, no.

She'd never been a lightweight, but then again she'd never before in her life been so exposed to so much alcohol made by Harley Quinn. She was drunk within the hour. And when she had lost all thoughts of BOUNDARIES and self control and behaviour... she started to let loose and just be... free.

She danced and sang and jumped around and wasn't even aware of the admirers she was attracting. Nova was WAY too drunk to notice any of that. Instead she laughed and danced and sang up on one of the stages and high fived Harley as she passed.

The Joker passed her another drink and even in her insanely drunken state, she could hear his insane laughter bouncing off the walls of her mind, his face swimming in and out of focus.

Where was Ivy? She wanted IVY.

Ivy was off to the side, giggling and watching carefully as her little pet danced about and was being playful. God, she enjoyed watching it. There was just something about watching a woman come out of her shell, become who she really and truly wanted to be that was just so enticing to Ivy. It was exciting and delightful to watch.. To see this.. To see this sudden transformation and Ivy loved it! And thats just what she was doing right here.. watching Nova change from that girl she once was to the girl she would be..

Oh, but she'd be much more violent then she was right now. Ivy could see her dominating the town, slaughtering those who deserved it and saving plants just like her!

She'd mentor her properly, she decided.

A grin on her lips escalated when she noticed her looking about with this LOST look in her eyes. She knew that meant she was looking for her..

For Ivy. She grinned widely and moved herself carefully to slide out onto the dancefloor, going over to her and catching her hips in her hands, humming into her ear from behind.

"Happy birthday, my little bloomer."

Nova twirled around with a loud peal of laughter and all but threw herself into Ivy's arms, one arm curling around the back of Ivy's neck while he free hand drifted up to (not with the greatest of co-ordination as she was drunk) trace at the beautiful elements to her Goddess' face. And that's what she WAS. A Goddess!

"You're a Goddess..." Nova whispered to her, eyes trailing over her face in awe. She HAD to tell Ivy that. She needed to know. Nobody spent any time complimenting Ivy in a non-sexual, genuine sense. Nova meant it from the very bottom of her green, drunk little heart.

There was a gunshot from across the room but Nova didn't even flinch. Didn't even react to it or draw her attention away from Ivy. Now didn't that say a lot?

Nova knew it was just Joker shooting some guy who'd crossed a line with Harley, or something. From what she'd heard, he was ALWAYS doing that.

Nova was leaning entirely on Poison Ivy at this point, completely ignoring how powerful and evil this woman was renowned for being. She just knew that she was a Goddess and she wanted to study her and be REAL CLOSE. She smelled WONDERFUL.

Ivy quirked an eyebrow, grinning delightfully at the fact that the little pet had become completely, seemingly, accostomed to everything going on in this insane world. This was perfect. Of course, she was drunk so it didn't count COMPLETELY but welll.. It was progress! She hummed back at her compliments, a hand raising to caress the girls hand slowly, her eyes going into this playful half lidded state as she leaned down to press their foreheads together.

"And you, my little flower, are my priestess." She told her softly, in return for the goddess compliment.

She was really going to like this one. She was sincere about her compliments and truly did seem to think she was an actual goddess.

Ivy could definitely get use to that..

She grinned and slipped away from the girl, curling their hands together as she pulled her back to a bar, nudging her to get her sit down. "Though it looks like you're having trouble standing for the moment. Have a seat and some more drinks."

Nova giggled delightedly (in a very Harley fashion) and collapsed on the bar, singing quietly to herself and playing about with empty shot glasses strewn around there. The bar was... sticky. Nova didn't even care. She was watching her Goddess move. Everything about the way she moved and travelled and just existed was beyond wonderful. Nova sighed all dreamily and sunk lower onto the bar, face hidden away in her arms as she continued to sing. Ivy had been RIGHT... there was no way she could have continued standing for much longer. She turned her face in the other direction, watching Harley and Joker dominate the main stage together. They had to keep stopping in order to make out. Nova snorted, another load of giggles flying from her lips. It was so SILLY!

Ah, she could definitely get used to a lifestyle like THIS one.

Her thoughts unexpectedly turned to Jared as somehow The Joker LOOKED a bit like him. In her drunken state, she started to cry. Right in front of Ivy. She just CRIED. That was not something she she should be doing! It was a sign of weakness, and she knew the... insane... lot... couldn't stand weakness.

It was all about POWER here. Ivy was sure to punish her now. Good job, Nova.

Ivy raised an eyebrow when she noticed her pet had begun to cry. She moved to place a hand on the girls cheek, directing her to look up at him, studying her carefully. "now now," She started. While Ivy hated any and all signs of weakness, but this was Nova's first day and she'd let her off with it this time, she was also DRUNK. It was, she decided, alright to let this one go. "What are you blubbering around, my little dewdrop?" She asked her comfortingly, her hand reaching to brush away the tears carefully, leaning in to kiss her haed lightly.

"What as you down? Theres no reason to be crying, you're so wonderful and safe, blossom.." She cooed softly. "And this is your BIRTHDAY! It's a day to be happy and living your new life." She whispered to her, stroking her cheek lovingly and gently, nuzzling her after with a small hum to try to calm the small girl.

Nova continued to bawl, drifting forwards into Ivy's embrace,

"I... my b-boyfriend doesn't know where I am! I didn't tell him I was going to the protest because h-he doesn't APPROVE! He'll think I've abandoned him." Nova sobbed into not only Ivy's arms but her explanation. It was true. Jared was probably talking to the police right about now...

She didn't deserve him.

It hadn't been her FAULT, of course, that the police had taken her to the asylum and it hadn't been her FAULT that Poison Ivy of all people had taken a liking to her and had decided to break her out!

Ivy was angry, though. For some reason Ivy was ANGRY and Nova was terrified and appalled with herself. She didn't understand what had triggered it but a woman so beautiful and so caring of innocents shouldn't have to ever look angry. Nova had caused this. She got to her knees, begging for forgiveness, trying to appease the Goddess.

Ivy grew mad and narrowed her eyes at her then. "Your boyfriend is nothing now." She said simply. Tnhis child had a boyfriend who hadn't even come looking for her! Obviously he wasn't worth the fuss and such.

"he's NOTHING! You understand? He didn't even COME LOOKING FOR YOU! Therefor, he's NOTHING. He is UNDESERVING of your love and affection and your attention. FORGET HIM." She ordered her as she straightened her body to stand up straight, glaring at her tightly. "You're not the same person you were yesterday, youngster. YOU are now NOVA. You are not to cry over weak, limp dick boys." She told her harshly.

Ivy was harsh sometimes.

Maybe thats why Joker claimed they were alike.

They. Were. Not. Alike.

She growled at the thought, nose scrunching slightly before she breathed out a huff.

"forget about your old toy. He's not worth all this fussing over. Stop crying before Joker comes over here and shoots you in the leg to actually give you something to cry about."

Nova sobered up immediately, the tears about to fall were wiped away in haste and she hid herself behind a curtain of her hair.

She sneaked a glance over at the stage to see that Joker did in fact have his gun out and he WAS in fact staring right at her with one of his little grins. Harley danced around him, her laughter loud enough to be heard against the music.

Nova nodded, biting down on her lower lip as she turned back to Ivy,

"You're right, Miss Ivy..." Nova agreed, still unsure how she was supposed to address her. She tilted her head at the woman, letting her long dark hair fall slowly, gradually from her shoulder, "What do you want me to call you?" She asked. If she was going to do this loyal, adoring, Harley Quinn type sidekick thing, she was going to do it properly.

Of course she would.

She would do anything for Poison Ivy and for plants.

Ivy watched as the girl began to behave herself. She nodded her head and began to think. "Just call me Ivy.." She ordered innocently as she tilted her ehad before humming, looking around. "I've grown bored of this place, my dewdrop. Lets get out of here and head on home." She hummed simply before she took the girls hand, vibes currling up around her wrists protectively and pOSSESSIVELY before she swivvled on her heel and headed for the door. Simply tossing her hand up to offer a wave to Harley and Joker.

Mostly to Harley.

She hated Joker.

Annoying clown man.

Annoying stupid green haired white skinned charismatic prankster stupid childish psychotic clown.

She huffed at the mere thought.

She exited the club and began on her way to the little car they'd arrived in, the CONVERTABLE sitting there all cute and nice and GREEN for them. Oh she loved this car. The wind in her hair. It was so amazing. Such an amazing car.

Maybe one day she'd trust Nova enough to let her drive it.

Nova spent the entire trip drooped over in her seat, tracing the leaves and vines on Harley's hand.

She supposed this car must be green enough to actually clean the air as Ivy drove it. She wouldn't be surprised.

Arriving at Ivy's home was a different matter. It wasn't even that Nova didn't have a bed - oh, no - Nova had a NEST like arrangement on the floor near Ivy's own four poster, grand as heck bed. Nova sighed gloomily but resigned herself to sleeping in it - anything to keep her alive and on the good side of Ivy, right?

... Right.

Changing into a delicate two-piece lingerie type ensemble that Ivy had purchased (purely so that Nova would look aesthetically pleasing like the 'pretty little thing' she apparently was).

At least her... gathering of pillows and beanbags and padding was SOMEWHAT comfortable. FAR more comfortable than the bed in her cell at Arkham. That night Nova dreamt of Jared. HER Jared. He was there and he'd come to save her and he gave her her clothes and her car and her BED back and everything was just... right again. But then he morphed into Ivy, vines closing round her throat to choke her for her betrayal.

Nova woke up in a cold sweat, gasping and clutching at her throat. She was alive. She was okay.

Ivy had woken when she heard some startling, she was a light sleeper. She had to be a light sleeper because god knows that Joker would have too much fun if she was a heavy sleeper, he'd probably end up just.. burning her in her sleep.

She wouldn't put it past him.

Stupid clown.

Was this why she was awake now? Was that fumbling asshole trying to burn her house down?

she looked around cautiously.

No.

The girl was awake..

Ivy nodded her head and sighed out heavily before she got up oiut of the bed and trailed over to her, crouching down carefully and studying her.

"What's wrong, young one?" She asked above a whisper. IVy was too tired to scold her about thsi. Besides. Even the insane had nightmares. Even Ivy had nightmares.

Nova was still panting and sweating, but she was sat up now - reaching a hand out to lay over the spot on Ivy's chest Nova knew her heart would be.

If she had one.

There was a beat, too.

Huh.

"You have one..." she murmured, cocking her head curiously at the green Goddess before her. It took her a moment to realise what she was doing, but when she did she recoiled, eyes a little wide and apologetic. "I'm sorry- I'm sorry-" she repeated, disbelieving of her own actions. Why had she even done that? Why had she-

But Ivy DID have a heart and it DID beat. What did it run on? Venom? Intoxicated blood?

It was fascinating to her, for some reason.

Ivy looked amused, actually. She took a seat with her and nodded her head. "I do have a heart, thats right. It beats just like yours, perfectly like yours, and it works exactly like it should." She told her slowly, head tilting slightly to the side, a grin across her lips. "Didn't think I had one? Everyone has a heart, little one. The biggest monsters in the world have hearts, and often, it is having a heart that makes them a monster.." She told her. "It's love and passion that drives us insane. It's love and passion that makes people want to kill for other things.."

"Take me for an example.. My love and passion towards plants are what make me who I am.. So violent, this is why I murder. Because of my heart. Because of my love. Harley murders because of her love towards Joker.. One day, you'll murder because of your love of plants as well. I know this to be a fact." She said after a moment, reaching to stroke her hair.

Nova's lower lip trembled and her heart skipped an entire beat at the contact.

That pheromones trick had her so overly sensitive...

"And... what if it's not just for the plants?" She phrased carefully, tilting her head coyly. She let out a short peal of laughter and twirled her hair around her finger.

Wait-

What was she DOING? She wasn't behaving like HERSELF, she was behaving like... Harley.

Nova swallowed harshly, licking at her dried lips,

"You know, I... I read online that... that you... that you fell for your Professor and then he-" Nova hesitated, trying to gauge Ivy's reaction - to see if she could carry on. The green mistress' venomous green eyes had darkened, but she wasn't telling her to stop-

"And... and he experimented on you w-with toxins and poisons, and then you almost... died... twice..."

Man, it was a struggle to get that all OUT. Ivy's expression never shifted, her gaze fixed sardonically on her.

"I was just... it that what you're going to do to me? Am I going to become like you? Is that why you've been spiking my drinks with your serum things all night?"

Hah. Ivy clearly hadn't expected her to have noticed that. At least the boss lady looked impressed.

Why wasn't Nova trying to escape? Why was she trying to PLEASE her captor?

Hell, she even WANTED to be here!

She was not WELL. Something had been done to her. Lights were appearing where they shouldn't, and voices-

Well, she tried to ignore the frantic place her head was becoming.

Ivy's lips curled into an impressed smile. "Well, yes, that was my intetnions." She said after a moment. "I was going to make you immune to toxins of all kinds, and I was going to get you powers like mine." She told her, reaching out to caress the girls cheek slowly, grinning and giggling. "You'd like that, wouldn't ya? Having the ability to control plants to help save them? With the ability like mine, you'd let the plants fight back against the idiots who want to kill them. I think its perfect to be able to do." She shrugged.

Oh, Ivy knew that she was going to have lots of fun with this one. She was smart, sh eknew what she was doing- but it seemed that the girl was STILL planning on following her..

It seemed Nova truly did worship her.

She approved of that.

Her gaze trailed over the girl before she hummed quietly. "It's not painful, if thats what you're wondering, Nova."


	2. Two: Pranks & Plans

Nova sighed, eyes half closed as she tended to the plants. She didn't even need to water them like she used to - every day she'd attend to each plant individually just so she could please Ivy. It was a win-win, too. She loved the plants and she loved Ivy and both were pleased when Nova took the time to properly attend to each and every plant in the greenhouse.

That was back in the beginning days, before Nova had been trained up and... injected...

Nova blinked furiously. Don't. Think. About. It.

It was too much to think over all the injections of poisons and toxins and the weeks she'd spent strapped to the bed Ivy had put her in to recuperate-

Ivy had even been surprised she'd survived.

No. No, no, no.

Don't think about it.

Plants. Think about those.

You LOVE plants. As if one cue, the plant she was transferring some energy to curled up into her palm and nuzzled at her. Nova smiled softly. These were her and Ivy's babies. Their children. She loved them all, with all of her heart. But that was a separate heart. The love she had for her green Goddess held an entire heart of it's own.

There was the sound of a car pulling up outside, and then the honk of a CIRCUS HORN and Nov .

Not again...

Please, not again!

"ARE THE LADIES OF THE FOREST HOME?" The CLOWN called out. Nova sighed and hid her face in her hand, keeping her other one extended out to nourish the plant before her. Go. Away. Clowns.

Had he even brought Harley with him? That wouldn't be so bad.

Oh, wait. There she was. Maniacal giggle pierced the air.

Harley was the first one in, she was a bundle of giggles and darted straight past joker to run over to Nova. After all, Harley had taken quite the liking to the little flower. Hell, she was sure she liked her more than she liked Ivy at this point! In a quick movement, the woman tugged her into a tight hug, happily giggling as she embraced her close friend.

Ivy however, wasn't at all into the idea of Harley being so close with Nova. after all, Nova was HERS. She didn't like anyone putting their hands on her and didn't like anyone talking to ehr certain ways or looking at her certain ways. She hated it. She wanted to kill those people..

Speaking of the green goddess, she entered not long after hearing Joker calling out. It was starting to annoy her hwo often those two came around.

"What do you want, Joker?" She asked, glaring at them carefully. She didn't mind Harley. Maybe when she was so close with Nova.. But for the most part, she didn't mind Harley. But Joker...

God Joker annoyed her beyond compare. Beeeeeeyond compare.

But she guessed she'd tollerate him for now.

Nova shook herself out of her closed off, isolated state, and managed a smile just for Harley Quinn.

And maybe a little for Joker. He was alright when he wasn't pranking them and threatening them and annoying her lover-

Harley's hug was so tight Nova thought the girl might be trying to choke her, but she hugged her back, an unintentional vine curling around her back to hold her. Nova hadn't even MEANT to do that. She was still learning to fully control herself and the powers Ivy had given her.

"PAMMY!" Joker exclaimed, not doing a very good job of pretending to be glad to see the villainess. Once Harley let Nova go, she slunk over to stand at her lover's side - just because she didn't like how it was looking as if it were 3 against 1. Her being on Ivy's side evened up the odds and reassured her just that bit more. She could be close enough to protect her Goddess, now.

Adoringly, Nova soothed her hand up Ivy's arm, curling around it just under the shoulder.

"Pammy, we've need ya help!" Harley cheered.

"Seeing as our LAST plan went so well-" Joker had begun but was immediately cut off by Nova,

"J, your bow tie's crooked," she pointed out, knowing he'd WANT someone to tell him something like that. The clown froze. They all had to wait around until it was fixed and then Joker gave his thanks,

"This one is a golden goose, Ives! Make sure she does well on the pay roll!"

Nova cocked her head, confused. Ivy didn't pay her.

"She's not PAID joker, she's rewarded." Ivy had shot back, her eyes rolling in annoyance. She always, alwaysalwaysalways hated interacting with this clown. You just never knew if he was being serious or not- not to mention he uh..

|Well he was, annoying, to be frank.

She studied Joker then after, and then sighed, her head falling to the side as she let a vine curl around Nova's hips to tug her closer, KEEP her closer. "What was it you needed help with, hm? what massster plan is it this time?"

She was being sarcastic. She didn't think his plans were always MASTER PLANS.

The last one was, though. She had to give that one to him. The last plan, was a GOOD plan.. A very good plan.

Unless of course he was referring to them ""working together"" to get Harley pregnant.

Speaking of which, the girl looked good. Healthy, too.

But in any case if thats what he was referring to than that was not a good idea. Not a good plan. One Joker was enough. One Joker was MORE than enough.

Her eyes fell to Nova. She and Nova were SMART ABOUT THINGS. They had all these WONDERFUL PLANTS as their babies.. They didn't need a real one. The woman hummed affectionately down at her before she paused to place a kiss to the girls temple.

Nova mewled - satisfied - and curled herself around Ivy further, until she was tucked up under her arm, her vines imitating her. Ivy and Nova always held each other like this. Vines and arms and whatever else curled possessively around the other. It was extremely intimate, though it didn't come across that way to outsiders.

Joker wafted his hand about as if trying to teach an impossible concept to a class of pre-schoolers,

"Get THIS, vegetable Queens! Are you ready? Drum roll, please, Harley-"

Harley did a little motion of drumming on her baby bump and made the sound effect with her mouth,

"US FOUR ARE GONNA TAKE OVER ARKHAM!"

Harley gave a mandatory little cheer and applauded him. The Joker bowed to his adoring audience of one.

Nova glanced up to Ivy to see what her reaction was. Nova... supposed... this meant more room for plants... AND if they OWNED the asylum... they couldn't get LOCKED UP there...

Ivy instantly grew more interested the more he spoke. Her head tilted slightly to the side and she stared directly at the green haired man. "Take over... Arkham..." She started, before she began to nod, eyes falling down to Nova next to her. "That sounds like a good plan, actually.. Or rather a good idea as I haven't heard the plan behidn it yet, but it does sound interesting, does it not, my little flower?" Her voice fell into the softest of coos.

Ivy could now see how she was like Joker. Joker always sounded softer when he would use his little pet names for Harley..

As did Ivy with nova.

Though she pushed that off and studied her flower in that moment.

Ivy had fallen so head over heels with her in the past few months, not that she'd ever... EVER admit it.. That was a secret she wasn't even fully aware of.

And she was gorgeous. Soo gorgeous...

Ivy looked back to Joker. "I am interested, it seems interesting but you need to present us with the plan."

Nova sighed, a blinding smile building slowly as she gazed back up at Ivy. If she wanted to take over Arkham Asylum then Nova would murder every single person she needed to in order to get it for her. She really would. She would burn the city to the GROUND so that her and Ivy and their plant babies could be together and prosper.

Joker produced an actual piece of paper and held it out.

Nova patted the vines that held her anchored to Ivy's side and then hopped down to stroll over to Joker once she'd been released. Ivy's disappointment and desire was palpable behind her. She would be as quick as she could, then.

Nova cleared her throat and held the paper out to read,

"It says: STEP ONE - insiders, RATS, mOLEY-WOLEYS, STEP TWO - fun fun murder spree, get admitted, choose cells in BEST POSITIONS, STEP THREE - BOOM, STEP FOUR - PLANTS, STEP FIVE - GUNS, STEP SIX - DOMINATION."

Nova arched her eyebrows and then handed the paper back to Joker - who held his hand out for her to shake, and, predictably, got her with the electric hand buzzer gag. Nova sighed in a tired yet amused and exasperated manner. She'd given too much of her own energy to the children and now she was wilting just like a dying flower. It was pathetic. She just needed to lean-

Ah, better. A large vine supported her where she stood, barely able to keep herself standing. She wasn't her usual self. She didn't have her usual spark or giddiness or enthusiasm or ferocity.

She was seemingly more sane when this worn out. At the end of her tether. Wilting.

Just like a rose.

Joker had pranked her on purpose, she was sure, because he KNEW it would enrage Ivy and her overly possessive tendencies. Nova smiled weakly, humming into the plant that was curling itself around her. Maybe just a little nap...

Ivy grew angry instantly and swatted Joker with a vine. "Alright alright we agree to your plan. Now GET OUT so my little flower can get her much deserved REST." She barked, moving over to her Nova and caressing her hair gently, her cheek. "Lets get your pretty self back to bed. You've used a lot of energy for the plants." She murmured fondly.

Yes, she had a real, actual bed now!

It was actually HER bed. Ivy's beds. Yes. They shared a bed. Ivy felt uncomfortable having her too far away.

Hence why she was almost ALWAYS linked to her by some vines. Unless she was positive that she wouldn't be harmed.

Ivy was becoming too protective, but she didn't pay much mind to it, brushed it off, actually, ignored it even!

She cooed gently to her, placing a kiss to her forehead before she used some vines to scoop her up, carrying her off to the bed. She had, some how known, how to set her down gently on HER side of the bed.

Ivy would deal with these two clowns and then run back to her Nova to care for her.

Nova stirred only slightly, her own vines coming round to curl around her legs and her waist. She felt safer this way. She could trick herself into thinking these were Ivy's vines.

"Aw, poor kid! She gonna be okay, Pammy?" Asked Harley, pouting a little and rubbing tenderly at ther baby bump. Joker was at her side, an arm slung carelessly around Harley's shoulders.

"You should take better cARE of your MINIONS, Pammy!" Joker chided playfully, a naughty grin plastered on his face. He KNEW how to push Ivy's buttons and rile her up. It wasn't even beneficial to him. He just couldn't resist the reactions. J LOVED reactions.

Nova frowned a little, on the verge of unconsciousness, disapproval colouring her expression and her thoughts. Why couldn't he just leave Ivy alone? It might even do wonders for Ivy's OPINION of the Clown.

Nova was vaguely fond of him. She just wished he could...

Then she fell asleep.


End file.
